Incriminate
by Stitchar
Summary: They had dreams. They had potential. They had family. They had each other. It's funny how they were betrayed by the ones they called "good" people. Various one-shots coming soon.
1. Incriminate

**Incriminate**

AN: Inspired by Herzspalter's post about TFA being a dark show. This story was kind of rushed, but this detail was only clear in my mind as I typed it up. I hope you enjoy this Herzspalter! -zooms away-

* * *

 _They had potential. They had dreams. They had families. They had each other._

 _Funny, how they were betrayed by the ones they considered "good" people._

 _-.-_

Mass was lighter from where he stood, he noted that the planet's gravity was much lighter than the ones he had been stranded in. He guessed it had something to do with how small the organics were, surely any large organics like the ones from the Arachnic Planet could not survive with the strong gravity.

He guessed this was probably the reason why he can run much faster than those Autotroopers who were out of constant shape. Well, ninja training was partially it, but does he even care?

He doesn't, he sighed as he slipped around the dark corner of a monotonous color building (silver blue-quite an optic-sore), leading a false trail to the Autotroopers. Really, this chase was getting out of hand.

"Goldbug." The ninja radioed as he scaled up the building, using cracks and hanging ledges as his stepping-stone, "Are you there? Goldbug."

 _"Goldbug here."_ Yawned the other end, _"What, Prowl? You got caught yourself in a predicament again?"_

"No," he answered, as he quickly hid himself with hologram to see if any Autotroopers were there, "but I do need few of them gone."

 _"Ugh."_ Goldbug bemoaned, _"Joy. More of my Stingers are going to be wasted by those grunts again. Fine, lead them to my position so I can dispose of them."_

"You are really obsessed with those arrows." Prowl commented as he looked over the building he was hiding on. At least 26 Autotroopers were there, searching for him.

Scrap, and he was enjoying his life.

 _"It's not **that** easy making them, Prowl."_ Goldbug stressed, _"I need to conserve them for special reasons, and besides it's a gift from our Leader and I'm not going to waste my arrows on some petty grunts. Now move your aft over to my place or I will stab my Stingers at you."_

"I'd rather not." Prowl replied coolly, as he jumped down from his hiding spot, attracting the Autotroopers, "Keep those poisonous arrows away from me and I will be at your location. The usual?"

 _"Ya bet."_ Was the only answer he needed.

Taking a first five second ahead of the Autotroopers, he took quick turns and dodging any obstacles that would slow them down. Then he waited when he couldn't see them, only to run off when they saw the glimpse of him.

He had nothing against them; they were doing their job and he was leading them to their rain of death. He may felt guilty tricking them into their death trap, but it was necessary for their survival and mission.

It was nothing personal.

He rounded around the corner of an alleyway, hidden away from the public view and far from the Elite's optics. It's a perfect place to dispose any annoyance that would hinder their missions and plans. This place is personally Goldbug's playground, with many death traps around the abandoned building.

It won't be too long until Goldbug had made his first shot.

Prowl quickly and swiftly dodged any triggers that were set around the buildings. Any wrong move from his side would surely bring an end of his life. He shivered as he dodged the last trap and climbed up the building. For a Minibot, Goldbug is quite obsessed with traps.

He heard a whistle and a sound of clean shot that echoed through the abandoned death trap. Chaos was absolutely astounding when he saw Autotroopers panicking over an already dead comrade, gold and black arrow struck directly on its greying helm.

This triggered the death trap, and Prowl saw nothing, but blood shed as each traps that were hidden from their view exploded in their face.

"Exploded" was pretty much an understatement. Sliced is much more fitting, he guessed.

He'll have to thank Goldbug for making various silent traps. Bombs were too loud and would probably catch more Elite's attention, which is something they don't want.

Ugh, the screaming just won't stop it seems.

"Enjoying the show?" Goldbug quipped as he walked up to him, "I'd never thought you'd bring the whole troop. When you say few, I thought about five or six, not fifty of them."

"I may have attracted too many of them." Prowl replied as he keenly looked over the ever growing dead, "One alive at One O'clock."

Goldbug swiftly finished the survivor that was crawling away, finishing its life abruptly, an arrow sticking out from where the spark was. Prowl looked over the now dead troops, checking over if there's no one missing.

"I'm still not over the fact that the traps you have made is only sensitive when you make a first shot."

Goldbug snorted, taking out a small remote that controls the traps and turning it off, "You never asked."

"It never crossed our mind." Prowl helpfully inputted as he and Goldbug climbed down the building. Goldbug walked over to the piles of dead and fished out his arrows as Prowl checked over every dead to see if there's no fake dead lounging around.

"You can blame Sentinel for that." He huffed as he checked over his two arrows, "He's pretty biased about everything I did anyways. At least Bulkhead didn't suffer from Sentinel's abuse during our stay at Earth."

"You have a strong spark." Prowl hummed as he followed Goldbug, who was done stashing away his arrows and climbing up the building again, "Averting his focus on you more than Bulkhead. No others can do what you did."

"Bulkhead may be strong." Goldbug sighed, opening his compartment storage, in search for something, "But he's really fragile when it comes to verbal abuse-ah, here we go."

Goldbug whipped out a small disk, typing something on to it, pressed the red button and threw it overboard the building, "Let's go-we may need to find a new location after this."

"Do you think they'll figure it out?" Prowl asked as he parkoured around the roof of the building, following Goldbug.

Goldbug looked back at him, roar of explosion shaking behind them as red death ate any evidence of them there. Glint of purple shone across his chest.

"After what they have made us go through?"

He frowned.

"No."


	2. Stolen

Stolen

Sum: When someone stole something of yours, how far are you willing to go to take it back?

-.-

He missed his beloved mod. His stingers. 

Ever since his creation, it had always has been with him through and through. He was quite an energetic youngling. His Stringers was enough proof that his mod can create powerful electricity. It spoke for him as it brought him comfort of himself.

They were his and they were his identity.

Yet, even after what he had done for _them_ , they took his from his servos.

He'll never forget that pain, the emptiness that filled through his spark and servos. The helplessness that brought within him. The pain that was more worst than the pain of having his pedes ripped off.

Those stingers were one of a kind. And those blasted Councils had enough gull to take them away from him. 

It was unfortunate, that his trust for them had dwindled to such scrap metal. 

He wasn't alone at least; his leader was kind enough to help him...to find any temporary weapons that he can wield to attack on the betrayers. He trained himself with any weapons that were available, but the ones that can match closer to his beloved stingers was the art of archery.

Sure, daggers and guns are a good temporary weapon to help cope the loss of his mod. But, the archery can do something that no simple daggers or guns can do-a clean kill.

Energon Blood was not something he wanted to see, nor does he even want it crawling into his seams. They leave too much mess, and it takes decacycles to clean them off. But when you have your own team who carries various weapons that can either slice or shoot through the enemy, it is a challenge. 

He tried though.

"Goldbug," He heard his partner call, snapping him out of his thoughts "Our leader is calling for us."

"Okay." Goldbug replied, heading toward to the main room where his leader was waiting, "Let's get the show on the road then."

As he walked into the room, he saw his leader standing alone, facing away. He could see all the black and red designs of a warplane on the back as he studied him. Once him and his partner was gathered, his leader turned, red optics gleaming in unknown intentions.

Goldbug, now fully in the room, leaned his back against the wall, ready to listen to what his Leader has to say.

"Both of you," He heard him say, "I have received an intelligence from my spy that here's an outpost out in the regional part of Vos. I heard some very interesting things from our spy, especially for Goldbug."

He then glanced at Goldbug, "Goldbug, this mission will be a bit different as I want you to be partnered with someone else."

That got Goldbug's attention, as he glanced at his old partner. His partner, shrugged, seemingly surprised of this change as well, but doesn't seem to mind of the temporary partner change.

"Sure, who am I going to be with, leader?" Goldbug asked, now curious, "It better not be Lugnut, he and I don't play well together..." 

"No, it's not going to be Lugnut." His leader frowned, "Last time I did that, you ended up nearly paralyzing him with that arrow of yours..."

"Good times." Goldbug mused, "And he was being an idiot and needed a good discipline from me." 

He saw his leader looking unimpressed, so he stopped talking and gestured him to talk. Normally, many other soldiers were very nervous around his leader, unsure on how to act due to him being the leader of the Decepticons, but to Goldbug, he's just like Optimus with added experience of battle.

"Your new partner for this mission will be Blitzwing." He heard his leader say, and he took a near double take. 

"Blitzwing, sir?"

Blitzwing was an old bot that he used to rival with back in his youth days, always throwing remarks at him just to see him tick. Despite the amusement, Blitzwing still had some few beefs with him. While they're in good terms, Goldbug was still uncomfortable being with the crazed triple changer. 

"Is there a problem?" He heard his leader asking him and he shook his head. He'll deal with Blitzwing later. Right now, he needs to know the mission.

His leader went straight to the point, about the mission and where both he and Blitzwing needed to be during the raid against the Autobots. It was a basic briefing plan, but only one thing bothered Goldbug quite a while. 

"Sir," he quietly spoke, "you said that your spy had received an interesting intelligence that may catch my attention, what is it?"

His leader seemed hesitant, but smirked as he passed a data-pad that he procured out of nowhere. Goldbug, curious, took the said mysterious data-pad and opened the file that was contained in the said pad. It was full of pictures and information of what each weapons are and their functionality. 

It didn't take long for Goldbug to realize what this is.

"I see, so this cargo are filled with weapon mods..."

"Keep reading." 

Goldbug did as he was told and paused. In front of him was a familiar yellow and grey sharp rod that was shaped like stingers. His stingers.

 _His_ mod. 

He felt his servos ringing in pain. 

-.-

The plan was simple; wait for the cargo ship, raid it and steal anything of use. Autobots were vastly advanced in technology thanks to mechanics and weapon specialists who designed many of these mods for battle.

The one thing the Decepticon leader wants are those said weapons, so the Decepticons will have the same advantage as the Autobots does, which was fine in Goldbug's opinion.

Both he and his partner were waiting out in the outskirts of the Autobot Territory, where the shipment's route would be taken place. The other Decepticons were hiding away, waiting for any signal to start. Both he and Blitzwing were to lead the said raid, due to Btlizwing's navigation and heavy damage skills and Goldbug's unique arrows.

Goldbug sorted his arrows, inspecting each of them and making sure they're on top condition for the mission. He even checked his bow, pulling the sting to help exercise his wires for the raid. 

Prowl did joke that archery was something he needed to help meditate with. And he would agree; the bow and arrow had helped him greatly, both in field and in leisure within the base. Didn't Sari mention something about this kind of meditation was like Japanese Archery, Kyudo or something? 

It doesn't matter, he guessed. As long as no others would wield his bow, he was fine with it. 

He then glanced over at his new partner, Blitzwing who was keeping an optic out for the said ship. Goldbug sighed and tended his arrows, grimacing when he felt his servos twinge. Stopping his movement, he flexed his servos, opening and closing them to exercise the wires.

Goldbug wasn't sure why his servos had started hurting. It was the same familiar pain he had when his mod was taken from him. The feeling of electricity spreading through his arm and body, unable to find the outlet for it was far too familiar.

Maybe he'll have his servos get checked with Hook. For a crazy doctor, he knows many mind numbing drugs to ease his pain.

"Cargo is incoming." Blitzwing announced, making a quick whirring noise that Goldbug was all too familiar with, "Let's crash the party! Kyehehehehe!" 

"Can you direct me on where to hit?" Goldbug asked, as he glanced at the ship that was...surprisingly small. That surprise was squashed down when he told himself that there's a chance the Autobots tried to keep the shipment a secret. The said ship may be smaller than other ships, but it was still huge compared to a minibot like him.

"There." Blitzwing's voice interrupted his thoughts as he saw the binoculars in front of him, "There's a small opening of in the thruster that your arrow can go to."

Goldbug accepted the said device and looked at the location where Blitzwing had pointed for him. Sure enough, from that small cargo, he found a small opening of a thruster where he can send one of his arrows and hinder them. Goldbug thanked Blitzwing for the location and prepared his weapon.

He grabbed one arrow from the pile he had sorted; the one equipped with EMP and made a shot.

Blitzwing watched through his binoculars, seeing the arrow hit the thruster and gave thumbs up to Goldbug that the arrow made to the target. Just as Blitzwing did that, the cargo ship suddenly lost balance and went down. Goldbug imagined the Autobots controlling the said ship panicking as the ship goes down.

Just as the ship had gone down, Blitzwing took control and signaled the other Decepticons to attack by a shot from his ice blaster. Then, he turned into Random and went on destroying the cargo ship while singing a song.

Goldbug ignored Random as he watched the other Decepticons went inside the cargo ship, blazing their guns around, off-lining any Autobots in the cargo ship. He then walked into the downed ship and searched around for the room where they kept the mods.

"'Ey, Bugboss." Goldbug looked over at one of the Decepticon grunt, ignoring the prick of annoyance he had as a nickname. The grunt was quite lean, oils dripping from their body as he saw the blasters on the grunts shoulder twitching in anticipation.

"What?" He answered and saw the red and black grunt pushing a bound Autobot to him. The Autobot was a bit taller than him, blue and bits of orange streaking across in few of their seams.

"I reckon you'll need a guild to the room where the mod were needed. I can come with ya if ya want."

Goldbug thought for a while, he can handle the Autobot himself, but he doesn't know what this Autobot is capable of. Perhaps a hand in help would be a good idea since he hadn't been really up to date with what Autobots had in their army.

"Very well, you can follow me..."

"Drive-By, Bugboss." Drive-By answered as he saw his leader gesture to him. Satisfied with the answer, Goldbug gestured to the downed Autobot and Drive-By was happy enough to obey.

"Have him lead the way then, Drive-By." Goldbug replied not reacting to the oils that were dripping down to the floor, "If he does anything, you know what to do."

Drive-By nodded his helm and aimed both of his shoulder blasters at the blue Autobot who stumbled to lead them.

As the three walked along to the room where the mod was being held, Goldbug noticed that the blue Autobot kept on glancing at him.

"What?" Goldbug asked, feeling like he had used the same question too many times, "if you got something in your mind, speak up. I don't like bots who wastes my time."

The blue Autobot grimaced and looked away, twitching when Drive-By activated his blaster as a warning to speed up his pace. Then he glanced over at Goldbug again, his mouth opening and closing as if he was hesitant to ask.

Goldbug nearly wanted to roll his optics, but waited for the blue to Autobot to talk as they rounded around the corner.

"You look familiar."

Goldbug looked over at the blue Autobot, wondering how he looked so familiar to him. The blue Autobot kept on studying him, his lightening blue eyes not taking off from him.

"I really can't place it on where I've seen you before...Did we met before?"

"You're talking to a stranger who is a Decepticon." Goldbug answered now not interested in what Autobot is going to say.

"No, no." The Autobot continued, "You definitely looked familiar. I just can't place it where."

"Probably in the archives of none of your business." Goldbug snapped, not in the mood to talk further.

"I see...but I could've sworn I saw you somewhere...Did you happen to have your visor off?"

Goldbug didn't react to it, thankful of his visor covering his optics. The autobot took it as a message and stopped talked until they have reached to the room.

The room to where the Autobots had kept the mods was secured tight and needs an optical scan for one to open. Goldbug was glad to have both Drive-By and the Autobot here.

"Drive-By, have his optic being scanned. Use force if you want." Goldbug ordered as he leaned against the wall, watching as Drive-By grabbed the blue Autobot by the back of his helm and slammed him against the scanner.

The blue Autobot struggled in a bit, but gave in as he let the scanner scanned his optic to open the door.

"Welcome, Autobot Special Unit Overclock." The computer greeted as it opened the door.

Seeing the door open, Goldbug grabbed one of his arrows from his storage and stabbed it through the scanner, causing it to glitch and keeping the door open. Drive-By followed in closely by the blue Autobot, as they all marveled at the mods that were in display.

"We're done here. Drive-By, he's all yours." Goldbug dismissed as he scanned around the room for his mod. He ignored the screeching sound of metal and the pained scream while he opened one of the box that held many mods.

There were swords, blasters, saws and other tools that his leader may find useful, but none of them were stingers. Goldbug sighed dejectedly as he headed back to Drive-By, standing over a greyed body of an Autobot, half of their face missing.

"Found what you need, Bugboss?" Drive-By asked as he kicked the already off lined Autobot. Goldbug didn't answer, but looked up at Drive-By.

"Have the others to raid this place, we'll sort the mods once we're back."

"Sure do, Bugboss." Drive-By replied as he activated his comm. unit and tell the others to begin the process of bringing the said cargo to their base with a space bridge.

-.-

After few cycles of transferring all the cargos from the ship and back to the base, his leader deemed it a huge victory and a small celebration was in order. Goldbug didn't attend it, since he'd rather to focus on finding his stingers within the piles of mods.

As he searched around each cargo box, he was slowly losing hope of ever finding his beloved stingers. He clenched his servos again, relieving some pain as he continued his search.

Finally, he was down to the last box. Goldbug felt a small glimmer of hope strumming though his spark as he opened the cargo box carefully. The box was full of other mods, but Goldbug sorted them out as he kept an eye out for any of his Stingers.

He was sure that his mod is in there. It had to be! And as he picked up the last mod from the box, he took it out only to see- 

"Oh~ Hummel~" Blitzwing hopped in, "Found your Mod?" 

There was a high screech of a metal and Blitzwing turned around to look over at Goldbug, who now holding metal scraps, wires, and microchips. He looked back up at the gold and black minibot, his gaze unchanged. 

Goldbug paid him no mind.

"...They're not mine." He answered as he threw the scrapped mod away, "Not even close." 

The Council must've changed his Mod, replacing this...fake one for him to find. They're smart he'll give them that, but not smarter than him. He'll find his beloved mod someday and when he does find it, it'll be the _sweetest_ revenge.

The pain in his servos had stopped pounding.


End file.
